


Red and Gold

by sniperscythes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperscythes/pseuds/sniperscythes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 'ruby and yang sisterly moment maybe?'. Sort of a 'missing scene' from after episode one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Gold

The door burst open.

“Yang, Yang, Yang, you’re never gonna believe what happened!” Ruby hurled into the room, stumbling to a stop in front of her sister, who was lying on her bed. The blonde quickly dropped her phone and stood up in front of the smaller girl.

“Seriously Yang, it was so ama-“

“Ruby Rose, where have you been?! We couldn’t find you anywhere! When the shop you say you’re going to gets robbed, you could at least call to let us know you’re okay!” Ruby’s face heated up, and she looked away in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry Yang, but what was I supposed to do when these guys are trying to mug me? Just let them? I have a weapon for a reason!”

“Well, what took you so long then?” Yang relaxed, but kept an eye on Ruby warily as she sat back down.

“That’s the coolest bit! I started fighting and I looked totally awesome, but there was this really annoying dude with a weird hat and he was really good. I tried stopping him but then an actual huntress showed up! And it wasn’t just any huntress, it was Glynda Goodwitch!” Yang looked up in amazement.

“You mean, the teacher at Beacon Academy?” Ruby nodded furiously.

“Yeah! And then I got in a trouble a bit for ‘recklessness’, psshhh, and then Ozpin came in and he said I was pretty good! Can you believe it!” Yang laughed, astonished.

“Wow, sis, go you!”

“Oh yeah, and he offered me a place next year.”

“What?! You’re coming to Beacon next semester?!” Yang leaped back up again, spinning Ruby round in a hug.

“Ya- ang. Ca- an’t - bre-athe -“ Ruby choked out. Yang put her sister down, still hugging her.

“Aw, my baby sis is coming to Beacon with me! Yes!” Yang punched the air, while Ruby laughed into her shoulder. Pushing away, both of them moved to sit on Yang’s bed. Ruby was still thrumming with excitement, mind racing through her plans for Beacon. A thought struck her.

“Hey, Yang?” she said in a small voice. Yang’s grin faded, and she turned her soft eyes onto the younger girl.

“Yeah, Ruby?”

“What if they make fun of me? Y’know, for being there too early, or being too young?” Ruby looked down at her knees. Yang sighed, and slung an arm over her shoulder.

“Ruby, they won’t do that. If they try, tell me and I’ll punch ‘em for you.” Ruby didn’t look appeased. “Say, Ruby. As long as you prove you’re strong enough, which I know you are, you’ll do fine. If Ozpin believes you’re ready for Beacon, then you must be.” She ruffled Ruby’s hair, amidst the red-clad girls protests. “Anyway, you can always be like those super speedy heroes and mess with their stuff if they’re being mean!” Ruby gave a small laugh.

“Quick-Ruby doesn’t really sound as great, Yang.” The blonde laughed.

“Hell no. Ruby Rose is the only name you need. They shall learn to quake in fear at the mere sound!” Yang put on a booming voice, arms raised to the ceiling. Ruby giggled, and hugged her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me at sniperscythes.tumblr.com


End file.
